


We're Like Us And Nobody Else!!

by karmad



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka Ships All The Ships, Curious Alluka, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika gets miskaten for a "pretty lady", Like really!!, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Gon, What hotel rooms have three beds?!, i wrote this in like 10 mins, so did hisoka, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: “We’re not like whoever you’re about to name! We’re like us! Gon and Killua! Killua and Gon! Nobody else!” Killua whisper yelled as he started to tuck her into bed. “Kay.” she replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!! This is my first work for the HxH fandom. Yaay! I just finished the 2011 version of the anime and I loved it! But enough about me. 
> 
> ♦ HunterxHunter, its characters, locations, and corresponding ships don't belong to me. That's too much power for one fan-girl♦ 
> 
> Don't mind the comments in the parentheses. hehehe. 
> 
> Now that we have all the technical stuff out of the way: 
> 
> ♥♦Enjoy!!!♦♥

“Nii-chan, are you and Gon married?” Alluka asked one night. 

 

They were still in York New and Gon was already asleep in his and Killua’s shared bed because, Alluka said she’d be too cramped fitting her and Nanika into one bed(sure whatever) and do you know how hard it is to find hotel rooms at a reasonable price with three beds(very hard)?! 

 

Killua sputtered and blushed from head to toe. “N-no. Definitely not. We’re just really close friends.(sure kid)” Yeah, that. That’ll work. 

 

“Close friends like Illumi-chan and that pretty clown lady(Omg. Lady??)?” she questioned. 

 

Illumi and Hisoka?????? That’s who she was comparing them to!! They were obviously doing something wrong in their friendship if that were the case (vERY oBVI)! 

 

“No….We’re nothing like that. Not at all.” Killua told her. 

 

“Oh..Okay.” 

 

The room sat silent for a while only the sounds of the square wall clock ticking and Gon’s soft (for now) snores filled the room. 

 

“So you two are like your other friends. The tall doctor with glasses and the pretty lady with the blonde hair(heheh).” 

 

Killua thought for a moment. ‘Pretty lady with blonde hair…’ 

 

“Leorio and Kurapika?” Killua asked. 

 

“Yeah! Them!” Alluka laughed. She wasn’t all that good with names. 

 

Killua turned beet red again. “We’re nothing like them either!” 

 

Killua watched Alluka open her mouth ready to ask another question. 

 

“We’re not like whoever you’re about to name! We’re like us! Gon and Killua! Killua and Gon! Nobody else!” Killua whisper yelled as he started to tuck her into bed. 

 

“Kay.” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy! How else am I supposed to know that you liked it or *gulps* hated it. I can't read minds!.....or can I? 
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦
> 
>  
> 
>  Yo.....Add me on Tumblr @random-fandom-hoe  
> I have like...one follower. I'll follow back. ;)
> 
> A/N - I cannot read minds.


End file.
